The Past, The Present and The Future
by OtterBatch
Summary: Johnlock and Molly/Lestrade. Sherlock's parents die, Mycroft asks John to help Sherlock clear their house, Molly and Lestrade help. What will they find? Please read and review :) rated t for future themes and language
1. Compassion

'Sherlock?' John paused in the living room door, 'Sherlock? God damn it, Sherlock? Where are you?'

John heard a mumbled greeting.

'Sherlock?' He stopped in his tracks. Sherlock was sat on his chair, on the phone, not texting actually listening to someone, not talking, but listening was half way there, 'who is it?' he whispered.

'Mycroft,' Sherlock replied covering the receiver.

_'__Is John there? Loudspeaker Sherlock.'_

'Yes Mycroft, whatever you want.' Sherlock pressed a button, before putting the receiver on the table.

_'__John.'_

'Mycroft.'

_'__Our parents died last week-'_

'Oh my, Sherlock are you okay?'

'Mm, yeah fine.'

_'__Don't mind me. I need your help John.'_

'Why exactly?'

_'__I need you to go with Sherlock and clean out their house-'_

'Why can't you?'

_'__I actually have a job John, I can't just leave-'_

'Do they only give compassionate leave to people with compassion?'

_'__Something like that.'_ Mycroft mumbled.

'Sure, why not,' John paused, 'Sherlock, get dressed.'

'Laterz Mycroft.' Sherlock said picking up the receiver.

_'__Don't cause John any trouble Sher-.' _Sherlock hung up.

Sorry I haven't written in ages! A lot's gone on! But I'm back, starting afresh! I'll update ASAP :)

OtterBatch :)


	2. Too Human

Molly sighed; it had been a long day, only one body, no Sherlock to entertain, no Lestrade to talk to, no Anderson to annoy. The day was drawing to a close, when a familiar cloaked pair swept into the lab, standing in the doorway without their usual air of mystery; it was most _strange._

"Molly." It was John that spoke, this surprised Molly, as it was usually Sherlock looking for help.

"Afternoon, John, Sherlock, what can I do for you?" Molly asked, without looking too far up from the petri dish she was studying.

"Molly." This time it was Sherlock, but no cocky, _normal _Sherlock, this was a quieter, sadder Sherlock, and it was _strange._

"Sherlock?" John questioned, with an air of knowing _something_ was wrong.

"Molly, death records for two Holmes." Sherlock stated sharply, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Sherlock?" Molly paused with her petri dish in hand, "are your parents okay?"

"No. Not really." Sherlock replied, stepping away from the door where he and John had been stood, to lean on a work surface, "John?"

"They died last week." John explained taking the hint, not sure whether if Sherlock himself said it he would have no emotion or too much.

"I need to know how. Mycroft had nothing to say on the matter." Sherlock elaborated, looking at Molly and then allowing his eyes to settle on John.

"Official cause?" Molly asked, typing.

"Uh huh."

"Last Friday your mother died of a heart attack, at 1700hrs, and your father died at 1900hrs from a stroke."

"Coincidence?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"The universe is rarely so lazy."

There was a silence. John knew that Mycroft must be involved somehow, but was an investigation really best for Sherlock? The simple answer was no, and Molly knew it too. Sherlock was a strong man in so many ways, but he was sensitive, though he seldom admitted it. Friends is what he needed, friends are what protected everyone.

"I'm calling Lestrade, then HR. I'm taking the week off."

"Molly?" It was John.

"I'm coming to help you clear out their house-"

"How did you know?" John was starting to get sick of the intelligence of his friends.

"You're carrying bags, you don't carry bags, must be luggage. Even I can make the deduction that you're going to clear out their house, hence the lack of Mycroft also."

"Hmm..." Sherlock paused, the pause turned into a silence, Molly took this as a queue to ring Lestrade; she stepped out of the lab into the corridor.

"Greg?"

_"__Molly?"_

"Hey."

_"__Hi, what's the matter?"_

"Must something always be the matter when I ring you?"

_"__You ever ring me just to say hi. What's the matter?"_

"Sherlock. His parents died. Last Friday. I'm taking the week off to help him and John clear their house." She paused.

_"__I'm coming, you three aren't going alone, and anyhow you haven't got one car between you."_

"Thank you Greg."

_"__You didn't ask me to, is Sherlock dealing with it well?"_

"As well as he deals with anything, which is silence and I'm expecting the second stage of sarcasm to start soon," she paused, and looked towards the lab, "pack your bags and meet us at baker street in an hour, I'll get John to book a hotel, and we should be there in time for breakfast."

_"__Okay, I'll ring HR and get us both the week off, okay?"_

"Okay, see you in an hour."

_"__Yeah, bye"_

"Bye." She hung up, and walked back into the lasting silence in the lab.

John acknowledged her presence; Sherlock continued to stare at the floor. "Greg's coming."

"Who?"

"Lestrade, Sherlock, Lestrade." She paused, "John, go back to 221b, Greg and I will meet you there in an hour, book us some rooms for the week."

"Okay, is Lestrade bringing his car?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll meet you there."

"See you in an hour." Molly left.

They stood in silence for about five minutes, Sherlock unmoving, John simply pacing the lab, looking for a distraction.

"Sherlock." John's voice was practically dripping with sympathy, that had not found a place to go.

"I'm fine John." Sherlock replied looking up at his friend.

"It's okay if you're not, Sherlock." John walked towards his friend, though he could not see his expression, John knew Sherlock was hurting, but Sherlock wouldn't say, he never did, he was too human for that. Sherlock always said he was a machine because he locked up his feelings, but he locked them up as to not hurt others, and John knew that that was humanity at its most pure, even if no one else did. Self sacrifice was humanity, stupidity too, but human nature was flawed, Sherlock was flawed though he would never admit it, but John saw it and John still loved him, Sherlock only saw his own flaws, not anyone's love or kindness.

"I'm fine John." Sherlock paused, before shifting his position, then walking towards the door, "We should get going."

"We should."

**Thank you for the follow and review, a note on the review however, although I love reviews, please make them relevant :) anyhow, hope you enjoy the chapter, will update asap :)**

**OtterBatch**


	3. Always

Lestrade pulled into the service station; he had been driving for a little over 2 hours since the last service station and was tired; Molly was asleep riding shot gun, and Sherlock was asleep using John as a pillow. He was pretty sure that John was still awake, but neither of them had talked for over 20 miles.

"John?" Lestrade whispered, parking up, "you awake?"

"It's pretty hard to sleep with Sherlock's face in your groin." John replied, "Sherlock," he coaxed, "wake up." Sherlock started to stir and managed to sit up. John placed his hands over his groin.

"Go find so chair in the services to sleep on for a couple of hours, it'll be more comfortable than the car," he paused, "I'll attempt to wake Molly and join you in there, but she looks dead to the world."

John and Sherlock looked over to Molly, she looked sound asleep, not as Sherlock had been, tossing and turning in a restless sleep, but calm and content.

"Good luck with that." John replied opening his car door, shivering at the cold late evening air, "come on Sherlock."

Sherlock opened his door and they both slipped into the night, shutting the doors quietly as to not wake Molly.

Lestrade unbuckled his seat belt, and lent over to Molly, tenderly touching her hand as not to startle her.

"Molly," he whispered, "Molly, love, wake up."

She grumbled something and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Greg..."

"Hey, Molly."

"What time is it?" She asked slightly groggily, stretching out her arms and unbuckling her seat belt.

"Just passed 12am, we're almost there. You've been out since before the last service stop, long day?"

"Hmm... Yeah."

"Sherlock and John are inside finding somewhere to sleep for a few hours, shall we join them?"

"Yes." Molly smiled. She could see little of Greg in the moonlight, she could only make out his expression, but he looked tired, not like he'd been driving for hours, but like he had seen life...

"Greg..." Molly trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

"Yes?"

"Are you... Okay?" Molly sounded unsure of herself, "is everything... Alright?"

"Not really, but Sherlock's who we need to b focusing on."

"Is it your wife?" Molly ventured, unsure as to whether asking was the right thing.

Lestrade looked to his lap, "she moved out again on Wednesday, and the sad thing is I'm pretty sure I'm more happy than sad."

"I'm always here, you know."

"I'm not Sherlock, Molly, you don't need to save me, or make me love you."

"I-" Molly paused. Had he just said he loved her? "I'm not trying to, I just want you to know I'm here."

Greg smiled, and placed his hand on Molly's. "Thank you."

"Sherlock has John; you need me more than he does." She smiled, "we should go find them."

"We should." Lestrade reached for his door, but paused, "sometimes I wonder why Sherlock didn't love you; you know... it annoyed me for a long time... but I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yes, because you aren't tied to him if he doesn't love you, so you can be with me sometimes too."

Molly smiled, "always here, Greg, always."

**Thanks for the views and follows, if you have the time please review, I don't want to sound desperate, but I do like to know what I could do better and what you like...**

**Anyhow, thanks, will update asap,**

**OtterBatch out!**


	4. Okay

The service station was dead, the Costa Coffee was shut, and the Burger King too, the W H Smiths had lights on but no staff to be seen. There was only the four of them in the services, as far as Sherlock could see; which he was lad about: he needed space. The service station was small, two stories with a small foot print. There was a mezzanine floor, with the toilets below it, and the burger king on it, one the ground floor was the Costa's and a large amount of sofas and chairs. John was asleep on a chair, Lestrade and Molly asleep sharing a sofa, strange, but Sherlock thought better of waking them up to question it. He was glad they were asleep though, their pitying faces annoyed him, he was happy they cared, but he didn't need their pity, he was doing what Mycroft told him to do, as always. Mycroft was a pain in the arse, but Sherlock still loved him, even if he was a lying, bastard that was the government, Mycroft normally knew best, and always did the best, always was the best, at everything. There had never been any point in arguing with Mycroft, about anything, Mycroft knew Sherlock better than Sherlock knew himself, whether it was a good thing or not was debatable.

*Ping.*

_How're you holding up?_

_MH_

**_Still alive, you?_**

**_SH_**

_The Diplomatic Community is annoying me._

_MH_

**_Boring. _**

**_SH_**

**_What really happened?_**

**_SH_**

_To what?_

_MH_

**_You know who to._**

**_SH_**

_Above your pay grade._

_MH_

**_I'm not paid._**

**_SH_**

_Exactly._

_MH_

**_Mycroft. I'm not five anymore._**

**_SH_**

_Redbeard._

_MH_

**_Threats don't work anymore._**

**_SH_**

_Sherlock, they died. That is all there is too it._

_MH_

**_You've always talked too much. Stop contradicting yourself._**

**_SH_**

_Good night, Sherlock._

_MH_

**_Don't think I'm going to give up so easily, Mycroft. _**

**_SH_**

_I said good night._

_MH_

**_**Low Battery**_**

Sherlock sighed and turned off his phone; of course he had forgotten to pack a charger. Damn it.

He was no closer to finding out what was going on. His parents were dead; definitely foul play. Mycroft was being quiet and suspicious. There was something going on, and he was pretty sure the three musketeers wouldn't let him investigate. All that he would have to go on would be their house, and that wasn't going to be much if Mycroft was telling him to go there; but if he was going to find anything he had the right people to do it, a police officer, a pathologist and John, just John. John...

He looked over at John, he was asleep; he looked peaceful and calm. Sherlock would never understand how John could always be so calm, well, almost always be calm. Sherlock remembered John's face outside of Bart's on that day, and John's face the day Mary disappeared, with his child...

He wondered where Mary was, it had been almost two years since the wedding, and almost one year since she disappeared with John's unborn child. John hadn't talked for days. The threat of Moriaty was no longer important, John had been at breaking point, and it took Sherlock all he had to make himself an anchor for John, even Sherlock knew that was what he needed. John was semi-recovered now. He was back in 221b, and everything was as it was before, as long as no one mentioned the fall or Mary.

"Mary..."

"Shh... John..." Sherlock soothed, moving over the John and stroking his hair, "it's okay John."

"Sherlock...?"

"Get some sleep John, it's okay."

"Mmm..."

Sherlock sighed; he wished it was okay, he really wished it was.


	5. Expressos and Phones

It was morning, though the moon was still out, Lestrade checked his phone; it was just gone 6am. Everyone else was asleep, Molly on the sofa opposite him, Sherlock on the sofa next to his with John asleep on the floor next to him. Lestrade sat up and stretched. The light levels were dim, with only a few table lights on so people could sleep. Lestrade stood up and walked over to the now manned Costa's.

"Can I help you?"

"One black coffee, please."

"Sugar?"

"Nah."

"Anything else?"

"Er, yeah, a cappuccino with two sugars; a tea, with milk but strong with no sugar; and four espressos but could you put them in one cup."

The young girl serving him smiled, "bad day?"

"Not me," he pointed at Sherlock, "I think nothing stronger than that will wake him up."

Much to both Lestrade and the server's surprise, Sherlock sat up almost on cue, and walked over to them.

"You've ordered me a gallon of espresso I assume?"

"Almost a gallon, yes."

"Good." Sherlock walked back to the sofa and lay back down.

"Nice man." The server said with a smile, Lestrade was unsure whether it was sarcastic or not.

"Yeah, he is."

"That'll be £13."

Lestrade handed over the cash, and waited for the coffees, and tea, and took them over to the other three.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of hot coffee and tea smells wafting about their noses Molly and John join Sherlock and Lestrade in the land of the barely living. They drank their drinks quickly before setting off for the tail end of the trip.<p>

"Your phone, John."

"No."

"Phone."

"No."

"Lestrade?"

"No."

"Molly?"

"You've got your own."

"John."

"No Sherlock."

"John. John. John." Sherlock started chanting, his volume crescendoing as quickly as Lestrade's temper.

"Give him the damn phone, John." Lestrade growled, his temper fraying.

"Hmph." John handed Sherlock his phone.

"Thank you." Sherlock said with his irritatingly sarcastic smile

_Mycroft._

_SH_

**_Sherlock._**

**_MH_**

_Good morning._

_SH_

**_What do you want? I don't have time for you right now._**

**_MH_**

_You never have time for me, Mycroft._

_SH_

**_What did you want, Sherlock?_**

**_MH_**

_I just thought I'd say good morning to my only living family member._

_SH_

**_We both know that's incorrect._**

**_MH_**

_On how many counts?_

_SH_

**_You won't trick me with that Sherlock._**

**_MH_**

_The fact that I could've tricked you means there's something you're not telling me._

_SH_

**_You see what you want to see. At least talking to me stops you annoying your "friends"; that is why John gave you his phone, is it not?_**

**_MH_**

_At least I have friends._

_SH_

**_At least I have a proper job._**

**_MH_**

_At least I enjoy my life._

_SH_

**_At least I don't take drugs._**

**_MH_**

_Shut up, Mycroft._

_SH_

**_Love you too._**

**_MH_**

_Do you remember your 18__th__?_

_SH_

**_When you walked in stoned?_**

**_MH_**

_More like when you had enough alcohol in your blood to... What did you do? Please remind me._

_SH_

_The suspense is killing me._

_SH_

**_Shut up, Sherlock._**

**_MH_**

_Where is she now?_

_SH_

**_Sherlock..._**

**_MH_**

_I wouldn't spoil the surprise for you, I'm sure you don't remember. _

_SH_

**_I hate you sometimes._**

**_MH_**

_Only sometimes?_

_SH_

**_Hmph._**

**_MH_**

_Anyhow, we are off topic, however interesting your 18__th__was. _

_SH_

_What has gone on?_

_SH_

**_You work it out. I'm sure there's enough evidence in the house. Pretend it's cluedo. If you win you get a new book._**

**_MH_**

_Not five, but challenge accepted. I'm great at cluedo._

_SH_

_You are not._

_JW_

_The victim can't have done it, Sherlock._

_JW_

_Can have._

_SH_

**_Stop arguing._**

**_MH_**

_Bye, Mycroft._

_JW_

_No. I'm enjoying this._

_SH_

_What do you mean battery low?_

_JW_

_Bye Mycroft._

_JW_

**_I know you're lying, John._**

**_MH_**

_Agreed._

_SH_

_Shhhh. Bye Mycroft._

_JW_

* * *

><p>Sorry about the amount of text format, I just like the MycroftSherlock texting dynamic and got a bit carried away. "Proper" story will be next chapter which will be up asap. If anyone wants to see something or wants me to do something differently, just drop me a review.


End file.
